Love will find a way
by vickyt88
Summary: Paisley is the youngest of Phoebe's daughters and is attending Hogwarts. Being a child of a charmed one and working with the Order of the Pheonix is difficult enough but keeping those lives separate is harder still. She is needed in both worlds and can't let anyone down.
1. Chapter 1

Paisley was packing ready to go back to school. She was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her Mom hated her going and she was only ever allowed to head to London a few days before to get all of her school things. Phoebe Halliwell had spent the last six years begging her daughter to go to Paige's magic school like her sisters and cousins had done before her. Paisley was the youngest but feircley independent and longed for a life outside of being a Halliwell. At Hogwarts no one knew about the charmed ones or white-lighters or her kind of wiccan magic. Her powers were kept a secret and she fitted in with everyone else at her school.

She had her clothes folded neatly in her trunk with her wand on top. Willow with unicorn hair, 10 inches. She still remembered her very first day and how nervous she had been. A lot of students knew so much about that world she was as clueless as the people who had come from non magical families. She had later found out they were called Muggles which she found incredibly strange.

She had been sorted into Gryffindor. The choice had surprised her, being part cupid she thought maybe she would have been in Hufflepuff but then she came from a long line of powerful brave women. She grabbed her photo album from the side of her bed and put it in her bag. She never left home without it. Just because she enjoyed the independence didn't mean she wasn't missing her family while she was gone.

She looked up as Parker came into her room and sat on the end of her bed.

"Nice of you to knock" She said raising an eyebrow.

Her sister just smiled. "Gonna miss you Paisley"

"Not like it's long until Christmas" Paisley replied.

Paisley didn't tell her family much about what went on at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world. It was for the best really. They didn't want her to go anyway, if they had known about Voldermort and the ministry she wouldn't be allowed to go at all.

"Did you hear about Chris?" Parker continued playing with the blanket.

Paisley eyed her sister pulling at a loose thread and tried not to tut.

"No what about him?" She asked

"He's getting married!" Parker exclaimed excitedly.

"To who?" She asked in disbelief.

Chris hadn't even introduced them to a girlfriend and they were a family that shared everything.

"I guess you'll find out at Christmas, the rest of us probably will as well Aunt Piper said he's off travelling and he didn't say when he'd be back" Parker replied.

Paisley frowned, It didn't sound like the cousin she had looked up to who had always been so close to them. But if he was happy that was the main thing. It was nice to know some of them didn't have a care in the world. Paisley had been spending her time being involved in secret illegal societies preparing to fight evil witches and wizards. She had at the ministry and was lucky to be alive. Another detail her Mother did not know. She had received two letters over the summer asking her to visit her friends so they were all safe together but Paisley was safe at home and there was no reason she could give her family about why she should leave. She just made sure to visit the manor and magic school a lot. The two places that were as safe as Hogwarts was.

Paisley took her trunk and bag into the living room and smiled as her father appeared in the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked as her mother joined them.

They beamed to Diagon Alley just behind Gringotts bank where they had found a hidden spot.

"This place is like a Demon market" Phoebe said with a frown.

Paisley looked around it wasn't that bad and she had seen a demon market or two.

"You don't have to stay" She told her "I told you I'm meeting Mr and Mrs Weasley they said I can stay with them until next week"

"Well I'd like to talk to them before you go" Her mother said firmly.

"I'm nearly 17" She complained childishly.

"Well that may make you of age here which you are not yet but it doesn't at home" Phoebe retorted.

Her Dad decided to keep quiet. As fun and loving as his wife was she was very over protective.

"Ok just be careful what you say" Paisley pleaded "They don't know about me or our kind of magic and I'd like to keep it that way and they don't know about Dad either"

"So you're ashamed of your heritage?" Her mother questioned

Paisley rolled her eyes.

"All you do is remind us that we have to keep our secrets, yes this place is magical but it's different from our world they don't know about it, it would be the same as me going to a normal high school and using my powers in front of everyone"

"She's right Phoebe we raised them to be careful with our secrets" Coop reasoned.

Paisley smiled. She could always rely on her Dad to step in when she needed him to.

She spotted Mrs Weasley heading towards her with a warm welcoming smile.

"Paisley" She said giving her a hug.

"Mrs Weasley this is my Mom and Dad Phoebe and Coop Halliwell" She said introducing them.

"It's Molly" Mrs Weasley corrected shaking both of their hands "I'm so sorry we haven't had a chance to meet before this Paisley is a lovely girl"

"It's nice to meet you" Coop said with a warm smile.

Mrs Weasley was blushing. Paisley rolled her eyes people always reacted weirdly round her Dad. She was saved when the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry caught up with them.

Everyone was introduced and headed off to get their school supplies.

"How does Mrs Weasley know you so well?" Asked Phoebe.

Paisley decided to lie. She didn't want to admit to her Mother she had lied about some of her holiday dates the previous year and had spent some of her Summer with the Order. Instead she mentioned the Triwizard tournament and that the Weasley's had come to support Harry as he had no family to attend. She knew her mothers warm and loving nature would leave the questions there at the thought of a poor boy with no family. If she knew Harry's whole story she would be trying to take them all to the manor and treating them like innocents.

The day was surprisingly pleasant. She heard from Harry that they had bumped into Draco who had insulted Hermione. She had been with her parents and the Weasley's. Her parents had gone home and Paisley had gone to the Burrow to meet up with the rest of the order.

"Bill is marrying that horrible Fleur" Ginny complained as the girls caught up.

"I'm sure she's not that bad" Paisley laughed.

One thing she had inherited from her Mom was always trying to see the best in people. Ginny was always laughing at her for it. According to Ginny and the twins Paisley was just too nice and they were surprised she wasn't in Hufflepuff as well. They were glad she wasn't though obviously. Although she was the same age as Hermione she had a closer bond with Ginny. Ginny was the youngest of seven ,and although Paisley only had two sisters she spent so much time with her cousins they counted as siblings making her the youngest of nine.

One good thing about going back to Hogwarts was that Dumbledore could now return after the incident at the ministry had proved he had been right all along. Paisley loved spending time at the Burrow with all of the order but she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. A lot has changed over the summer. She looked more grown up, she was more secure in her powers and she knew they were growing. That was the only thing that worried her. Powers growing or new ones developing were always a problem and the control she had now would be lost. Emotions made things worse and emotions were running high in these times. She had inherited beaming, telekinesis and suggestion from her Dad and Premonitions from her Mom. At least those she could attempt to hide unlike her cousin who could hover. That had definitely been amusing while she was learning to master it.

Better than Tamora who had her powers bound they were so dangerous It took her even longer to master it when she was an adult.

Paisley tried to settle down to sleep. They were leaving for the train the next day and it was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Paisley woke up bright and early the next morning. The girls were still sleeping but she could hear Mrs Weasley downstairs. She got dressed and headed down.

"Good morning" She said with a smile walking into the Kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was making breakfast while Tonk's attempted to help.

"Good morning dear, breakfast won't be long" Mrs Weasley said warmly.

Paisley giggled as she tutted at Tonks who was making a mess of the kitchen with her helping.

"Would you like me to help Mrs W?" She asked

"No no dear" Mrs Weasley replied snatching the bacon away from Tonks.

Paisley walked out into the garden. She really did love the English countryside it was so peaceful there. They would be going back to Hogwarts that day. She couldn't wait to get back there. She loved everything about wizard school. She even liked potions. She excelled in it she'd been able to make a charmed strength vanquishing potion from age 8 thanks to aunt Paige and much to her mother's absolute horror. Aunt Paige made sure they had learnt as much as they could about magic. Her mom made sure they appreciated where it came from. The wisdom of the women who came before them and how to connect with it. Aunt Piper had taught them control and the importance of keeping a balance in their lives. Between the 3 of them all their children were prepared for the world and the magical one. Sometimes she wished she could share that part of her life with her friends. She was sure she could trust them but she had been warned and told about all the awful things that could happen to people you thought you could trust.

She headed back inside to find Professor Dumbledore sat at the table.

"Ah Miss Halliwell, how was your summer?" He asked eyes twinkling.

"Good thanks sir" She replied noticing his blackened hand which he hid when he saw her looking.

"Ready to go back to school?" He continued.

"I can't wait" she said with a genuine smile.

"You're as bad as Hermione" Ron mumbled sleepily sitting down at the table.

"Nice to see all my students are so eager Mr Weasley" Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

Ron's eyes widened realising for the first time Dumbledore was sat there.

"Yes sir" he said quickly.

"Hurry up you lot or we're going to be late" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

Paisley was sat in a carriage with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. She decided she wanted to share with them about her home life. The order had made it obvious just how serious things were getting and she wanted to be honest with the people she cared about. They all sat open mouthed as she explained about the charmed ones, her family, her powers….the whole story. Hermione had heard stories of the charmed ones as would quite a few wizards. People may not know much here but there were always some magical people and creatures who had encountered the three powerful witches.

"So there are fairies?" Asked Ginny

"Of course not" Hermione snapped.

"Yes there are fairies you just got too old to see them, they're mischievous little things they like to take keys"

"And you have magic powers?" Asked Ron

"I can beam, I have premonitions, I can put thoughts in people's minds, not control them but suggest things, and I can move things with my mind" She explained.

"That sounds a bit like Voldemort entering minds" Harry commented.

The others winced at the name apart from Paisley.

"Powers aren't good or evil Harry it's how you use them, you should know that look at you talking to snakes"

"I wish other people saw that" He said thinking back to when he had been discovered to be a parsletongue.

"And you're part cupid?" Ron continued "isn't that some baby in a nappy?"

"No but the babies that pass away do become cupids, they're angelic beings who make love connections" She said rolling her eyes at the stereotype.

"So no bow and arrow?" Asked Ginny.

"No they moved on to rings"

"Angelic being, no wonder you're so good all the time" Ron laughed.

"Anything else you want to ask?" She said ignoring him.

"Have you seen anything about you know who?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No" She said sadly.

"Can you get one?" Asked Harry.

"It doesn't work like that with premonitions, I don't really get as many when I'm at Hogwarts I guess it's because the elders aren't really part of this world"

"So you really kill demons?" Ron carried on excitedly.

Paisley just laughed and continued to answer her friend's questions until they arrived at Hogwarts. It felt good to get it off her chest. She knew they would keep her secret but Hermione had suggested she tell Dumbledore because her powers may be of use but also to keep her safe. Paisley knew she was right and decided to go and see Dumbledore after the feast. Everything at Hogwarts was just as she remembered it. Everyone in school robes, ghosts floating around. They kind of made her think of grams but none of them were as lively as grams was. Harry and Ron were glaring across the room at Draco Malfoy. Paisley knew she should hate him but her heart went out to him. To her he just seemed lost and lonely. Not that she would admit that to her friends.

"Paisley, you are looking gorgeous" Seamus said breaking her away from her thoughts about Draco.

"Thanks Seamus" She giggled turning her attention back to her fellow Gryffindor's.

"You look very different"

"Are you saying I didn't look good before?" She asked trying her best to look offended.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Seamus and turned to talk to her best friend.

"You do look more grown up Paisley a lot of people are noticing" Ginny whispered.

"Really?" She asked looking round.

Ginny sighed. Sometimes Paisley was too modest and oblivious. She never noticed that she had become even more beautiful. She didn't realise what a good person she was. Paisley always thought of others even those she shouldn't but Ginny loved her for it. They were opposites. Ginny was a wild and fiery tom boy and Paisley was sweet and lovely. But Paisley was no push over either.

"Yeah even slytherin's" Ginny told her pulling a disgusted face.

Paisley wrinkled her nose and laughed with her friend. But she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye who was looking back at her.

"Are you going to speak to Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione

"It can wait until tomorrow" Paisley replied "It's not that urgent"

Paisley stood up to follow her friends up to the common room. She was having a nice time and didn't want to take time out to go and talk about something that she'd kept secret for 6 years. One night wasn't going to make a difference.

She walked along the corridor outside of the great hall when she collapsed to the floor crying.

"Oh my god Paisley" Ginny said sitting on the floor besides her taking her hand.

People were staring at her like she was crazy as she held her head and cried. She pulled her hand back from Ginny like it had burned her. The pain she was feeling was unbearable. She didn't want to be near anyone. Her friends didn't know what to do to help her. Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape came rushing out of the great hall at the commotion.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"She just collapsed holding her head crying" Hermione replied.

"Everyone go back to your houses now" McGonagall shouted

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey" Snape said excusing himself.

As the hall emptied Paisley felt the pain slowly slipping away. She locked eyes with Draco who was still staring at her,

"Mr Malfoy that includes you" McGonagall said ushering him away.

"Please don't" Paisley whispered as he stopped to help her up.

Draco headed towards the dungeons without a word.

Her friends stood quietly not knowing what to say.

"Professor Dumbledore can I talk to you please?" She asked finding her voice again.

Paisley told him everything she had shared with her friends earlier.

"I was wondering when you would tell me" He said his blue eyes twinkling kindly.

"You knew?" She asked in disbelief.

"You may not have told your mother everything but your Aunt Paige knows a lot more than she lets on" He replied with a knowing smile. "Can you tell us what happened to you Miss Halliwell?"

"I felt it" she whispered.

"Felt what?" asked Ginny.

"Everything, there were so many feelings, so many people I couldn't do anything I thought I was going to explode" She replied.

"What does that mean?" Asked Hermione concern in her voice.

"That I have a new power" She replied.

"It appears Miss Halliwell is an Empathy" Dumbledore explained.

"Like mother like daughter" She joked not feeling remotely happy about it.

"What's an Empath?" asked Ron feeling very confused by everything that had happened.

"Why would you get a power that awful?" Asked Ginny.

"You're never given a power you can't handle" She replied quoting her Aunt Piper but not feeling convinced. "I just need to learn some control, in the meantime if you could all keep a safe distance and stop worrying so much it's all I can feel"

"We should call for your mother" Professor McGonagall said.

"No please, I don't want to worry her" She said quickly. "I'll talk to my grams"

"Isn't your grams dead?" Asked Ginny.

"Like she'd let a little thing like that stop her" Paisley laughed managing to feel a bit better.

Professor Dumbledore had arranged a private room for Paisley away from the main hallways and signed her off lessons for as long as she needed. She let Ginny come with her to her room. She felt able to cope with one or two people it was just crowds.

"So how are we going to call your dead Grandmother, I thought ghosts could only haunt one place?" Ginny asked.

"She's not exactly a ghost and don't let her hear you say that" Paisley said taking candles from her trunk. She lit them using her wand and took a deep breath. Ginny watched her with interest.

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

Ginny's eyes widened as a woman appeared in the middle of the candles.

"My Darling" The woman said becoming whole as she stepped out of the circle "What on earth are you wearing!"

"Hey Grams" Paisley greeted the older woman with a hug "This is my friend Ginny".

"Love the hair darling, reminds me of the 60's…"

"Er Grams I kind of needed to talk to you"

"Well go on then dear"

"I've developed a new power, Empathy and I'm finding it a little hard to deal with but I don't want to worry Mom with it"

"My daring girl you just need to focus, you wouldn't have it if you couldn't handle it you already know that"

Paisley sighed she knew there was no short cut.

"You are a very powerful girl from a powerful family, you'll be fine but you've been given it now for a reason make sure you use it wisely"

"Have they told you why I have it now?" She asked hopefully.

"You know they wouldn't risk me telling you anything, but I will say they know what's coming and there's a way you can help"

"I can help fight with Empathy?"

"I think they mean for you to help not fight but I've said too much and I have to go now darling, you are looking more beautiful by the day, if you are struggling you must speak to your family"

"I will I promise" she said hugging her Grams goodbye. The older woman disappeared and the candles blew out.

"I've seen a lot of strange things but that was a new kind of weird" Ginny said looking at the empty space.

"Want to sleep over?" Paisley asked smiling at her friend

"Sure you can handle it?"

"You're one person not a hallway full of hundreds of over emotional teenagers, I think I'll be ok"

"So how would your family tell you do control it?"

"Meditation and patience"

"That sounds awful"

Paisley just laughed and got into bed. It had been a long day and she felt worn out. But then the emotions of a few hundred people could do that to a girl. Her head was now full of thoughts of how she was meant to help. She knew things would be more clear soon.


End file.
